You're All I Need
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Aria & Ezra are blissfully in love. When a rumor about Ezra cheating on her appears to be true, Aria doesn't know what to believe. She wants to believe her boyfriend is faithful, but what happens when the rumor looks more and more like a reality?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a story for Pretty Little Liars. I didn't watch until the second season and now I regret it because I'm addicted to the show. I've read some of the stories and I thought they were good. Regarding my favorite couple on PLL, it's a tossup between Ezra/Aria and Toby/Spencer, but I chose to do a story on Ezra and Aria in the end. I apologize in advance if the story isn't good, but all I ask is you at least give it a chance. I've been trying to figure out a story for the couple for awhile and the summary/story I have posted is the best I could come up with. Reviews are greatly encouraged so I know how you feel about the story and whether or not I'm doing okay on it. If you want more chapters posted, please leave it in a review and I will be happy to oblige. Thank you to those who read my story and also to those who review. I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks. I don't own any rights to the show/characters, just my own stories.**

*****Some things to know about my story*****

**Aria is a senior in high school, along with Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Caleb, Toby and Paige**

**Ezra is a college professor at the University in Rosewood**

**Aria and Ezra have been going out for about 2 years, but Byron doesn't approve ****at all****. Ella is coming around a little on the relationship**

**Byron believes Ezra ruined Aria's life the day they started dating being everyone now knows the truth. Everyone has known about Ezra and Aria for about a year, since Aria was a junior.**

**There is no 'A' in this story**

**I apologize in advance if any details in my story doesn't seem possible in real life, but being this is a fiction story, isn't that kinda the idea? I know my writing style may be different than others, but I hope you'll choose to pay more attention to the story being told. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**

(Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria just get done with eating lunch in the cafeteria. They decide to stay awhile and hang out versus going out until their next class. As they dump their lunch trays, they go sit back down at their table)

Spencer: "So, what does everyone have planned for after school? Anything exciting?"

Hanna: (sighs) "Well, Caleb is coming over and we're watching a movie. He rented 'Argo' and wants to watch it. Me, personally, I could care less for it."

Emily: "But have you seen it yet? I mean, you never know, it may be a good movie."

Hanna: (scoffs) "Yeah, I doubt that. It…I don't know. It just doesn't sound all that good."

Spencer: (giving Hanna a look) "Hanna, how do you know you won't like it? Emily's right. You won't know until you try it."

Hanna: (rolls her eyes) "Aria, can I get some help here? Everyone's ganging up on me."

Aria: (sighs) "Hanna, my only advice is to watch some of it and then make up your mind. Like Em and Spencer said, you may like it."

Hanna: (scoffs) "Great. Thanks, Aria. You're supposed to be on my side."

Emily: (clears her throat) "Anyways, Aria, what are you doing after school?"

Aria: (sighs) "Well, Ezra has classes until 6 or so, so I'll probably hang out with Mike at home."

Spencer: "How is your dad been acting towards Ezra lately? I mean, has he lightened up on him at all?"

Aria: (scoffs & rolls her eyes) "I wish. Dad has it in his mind that Ezra ruined my life the way we started going out. Which is totally NOT true because he never pressured me to do anything or rubbed our relationship in my dad or mom's face. He's just…" (sighs & smiles) "…perfect. Ezra is, I meant. I wish dad would realize Ezra is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Emily: (shakes her head sadly) "I hate to say it, Aria, but I don't see your dad changing his mind about Ezra anytime soon."

Hanna:" He should, though. I mean, Ezra is hot."

Spencer: (glares at Hanna) "Hanna!"

Hanna: (throws her hands up in the air) "What?! I would never do anything about it because I love Caleb. He's my man. But it's just a fact…that Ezra is hot. Everyone can see it."

Aria: (smiles) "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

(The girls all giggle)

Emily: "Mom invited Paige over for supper so that should be fun."

Aria: "I know at first your mom didn't exactly approve of Maya when you two were going out, so I'm glad she's more accepting of Paige."

Emily: (sighs) "Yeah, you're right. Mom didn't approve of Maya, mainly because she didn't exactly act mature or responsible. She was somewhat of a 'wild child', at least that's how my mom put it."

Hanna: (nods) "Yeah, always getting in trouble. I'm so glad you're done with her, Emily. Seriously, you are so much better off."

Spencer: (nods) "I agree with Hanna on this one."

Aria: (confused) "Where's Toby, Spencer? Wasn't he in class today?"

Spencer: (nods) "He'll be here after lunch hour. He had to run up to the Rosewood College to talk to someone about a class he was interested in when he attends college."

Aria: "Oooh….what class?"

Spencer: "Carpentry. I don't know the class as he didn't tell me before he left. But he's seriously thinking of majoring in Carpentry because he loves building things."

Emily: (nods) "Yeah, I've always known that about him. He's always loved to build things."

Spencer: (smiling) "Yep, that's his passion. Some people here at the school don't know what they want to do, but Toby has always known."

Aria: "Well, Ezra loves teaching, always has." (chuckles) "So, I know what his passion is."

Hanna: "Yeah, but he's older, so of course he knows what he wants to do."

Emily: (gives Hanna a look) "He's not that much older, Hanna."

Hanna: (shakes her head) "Don't get me wrong. He's not 'old' old, but he is older than us." (smirks) "Maybe that's what makes him hot."

Spencer: "Okay, Hanna, seriously."

Hanna: (apologically) "Sorry." (clears her throat) "Caleb should be here soon."

Emily: (confused) "Yeah, where is he anyway?"

Hanna: "Mrs. Frankel asked him to fix her laptop for her because she's been having trouble with it. It's been really slow and she didn't know why because she only got it a year ago. She figured it had viruses, but she has an antivirus installed on the laptop, so she was frustrated."

Emily: (chuckles) "If anyone can figure out her laptop, it's Caleb."

Spencer: (nods) "I agree. He's a genius."

Aria: "Not bad to look at either."

Hanna: (gives her a look) "Aria! What the hell?"

Aria: (tilts her head) "You're not the only one with eyes, Hanna. And besides, if you can comment about my boyfriend, why can't I do the same about yours?"

Emily: (raises her eyebrows) "She's right, Hanna. You started it."

Spencer: "If you're gonna talk about other people's boyfriends, it gives them the right to talk about yours."

Hanna: (shakes her head & shrugs) "Okay. Okay. You guys are right." (to Aria) "I'm sorry." (winces) "Forgive me?"

(Aria studies her friend for a moment before speaking, making sure she's being sincere, but she can tell she is)

Aria: (nods) "Okay, you're forgiven. But, no more jokes…hot jokes…about my boyfriend." (tilts her head) "Got it?"

(Aria pulls out her hand, which Hanna eagerly shakes. The girls can't help but smile at this exchange)

Spencer: "Good. Now, everything is all good again."

Emily: "Besides, it's better when we all get along."

Hanna: (confused) "Who says we didn't get along just now?"

Spencer: "Well, when you make inappropriate comments about others, what do you expect would happen? I love you, girl, but you need to watch what you say sometimes or at least think about things before you speak."

Hanna: (nods a little) "Okay, true."

(Just then a guy sneaks up behind Hanna, puts his hands over her eyes so she can't see who it is)

Man: "Guess who?"

Hanna: "Um…Kevin Costner? No, wait! Brad Pitt. I _love_ guys with long hair that I can play with and slide my fingers through. But shhh! Don't tell my hot boyfriend because he'll get insanely jealous and probably threaten to beat you up."

(The girls can't help but giggle during this. The man takes his hands off Hanna's eyes as he sits down next to her)

Man: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha. Very funny."

Hanna: (laughs) "Hi, honey."

Aria: "Hey, Caleb."

Caleb: "Hey, Aria. How's everything going?"

Aria: (sighs) "Well, if Byron wasn't such an ass towards Ezra…life would be peachy."

Caleb: (laughs) "Yeah, gotta love Byron. I don't see him changing the way he views Ezra."

Emily: (shakes her head) "Yeah, we told her pretty much the same thing."

Caleb: (to Spencer) "Where's Toby?"

Spencer: "Oh, he should be here soon. He went to Rosewood University to talk to someone about a carpentry class he's interested in taking for college."

Caleb: (nods) 'Oh, cool."

(All of a sudden, Spencer's phone beeps. Spencer looks at her phone and notices she got a text from Toby. She wonders what it could be about, so she presses 'read message' to see the text)

Spencer,

I need to tell you something. Something that I heard around the college. Not now though. Don't tell anyone about this text until after we talk. It's in regarding one of the girls.

Toby

(Spencer has a confused look on her face. She closes her phone and puts it back in her backpack. Why would there be a rumor going around the university, of all places? And what is the rumor about? Which one of her friends is the rumor about? So many questions are going through Spencer's mind right now. She wishes she knew who the rumor was about, but Toby didn't say. Maybe he doesn't know. But then again, he did say it had to do with one of her friends. As much as she wants to say something, she knows it's a bad idea because she wouldn't be able to answer any of their questions and she knew they would have some. Probably a bunch. She admits to herself that she's glad the rumor, whatever the hell it is, isn't about her or Toby. She feels bad for thinking that, but she couldn't help it. Hanna looks at Spencer and can tell she's worried about something. Hanna touches Spencer's hand, causing Spencer to break free from her thoughts)

Hanna: "Hey, are you okay?"

(Spencer is a little shaken up, but pulls herself together and nods at Hanna)

Spencer: "Y-Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." (smiles) "I'm okay. Thanks."

Hanna: (nods) "Okay." (smiles)

(Spencer smiles briefly at Hanna. When Hanna turns her head back to Caleb and the others, Spencer can't help but look at her phone once more and stare at the text she received from Toby. She knows she's gonna drive herself crazy until she is able to talk to Toby about what he heard. But she reminds herself to calm down until she sees him. Oh, this is gonna be a long lunch hour, she thinks to herself)

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review so I know what you think. Like I said, this is my first story for PLL's so please be kind. I will accept criticism if that's what you choose. But I ask you to be kind about it. Please let me know in a review if you want another chapter. Thanks for reading. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who have reviewed and followed my story. I appreciate it that you are enjoying the story. I've gotten a few reviews who expressed that they were unhappy about Ezra's possible cheating and that they weren't sure if they were gonna continue reading. I will tell you this and I hope this convinces you to give my story a chance. "Are things as real as they appear?" What you read isn't always what it appears. I have this story written out through chapter 7 so far and all I will say is I encourage you to keep reading because it may look like Ezra is cheating, but could something else be going on that makes it look like that? As for my writing style, I know mine is different from others, but I hope that won't discourage you from reading and reviewing. If you ever feel confused in this story, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review with questions and I will gladly answer them, unless they're part of my future chapters, then I will let you know. I will leave it up to you whether you want to PM me or leave a review with your questions. Please know I will get to them when I can. It may take me some time to reply back if I have a lot of questions to answer, but I will get to them. As for the way I write, I've always written it this way. I know some of you kinda have trouble reading it this way, but this is the only way I know to write. Thank you for reading. I don't own any rights to the show or the characters, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 2**

(Classes resumed after lunch. Spencer was wondering why she hasn't seen Toby yet being he said he'd be in class after he got back from Rosewood University. Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria were all in History class, but Spencer couldn't concentrate. She tried to pay attention to Mr. Cullen's lecture, but her mind would keep going back to the text Toby left her during lunch about a rumor going around Rosewood University that's about one of her friends. Spencer played with her pencil and would occasionally look at her friends, trying to figure out who the rumor could be about. She figured the rumor was just that…a rumor. Whatever the rumor was, it couldn't possibly be true. Someone must have said something accidentally and it turned into something. Mr. Cullen looked at Spencer once in a while, as if checking to see if she was paying attention, but Spencer would just look at him and smile and nod, as if reassuring him she was. She was hoping he wouldn't call on her to answer a question because, if he did, she wouldn't be able to answer it. Thankfully, the teacher didn't ask her anything and taught the class until about 5 minutes before the bell rang. Mr. Cullen gave the class their assignments to do for the next day. When the bell finally rang, Spencer hurried out of her seat and went to her locker. She took out her cell phone and noticed no new text messages from Toby. What the hell is going on, she thought. He said he would be in class and he wasn't. She figured maybe him going to the college took longer than anticipated, but she'd hoped he would've sent her another text explaining more of what was going on. But then she reasoned that whatever Toby might have found out, it's better said in person. She thought of texting Toby and asking where he's at and if he's coming back to school, but she stopped herself. As soon as he could, he would come to her, she told herself. All of a sudden, Emily approaches her at her locker and notices Spencer seemed worried about something)

Emily: (concerned) "Spencer, what's wrong?"

(Spencer takes a few things out of her locker and puts them into her backpack)

Spencer: "What do you mean?"

Emily: "Well, you've been acting weird ever since lunch. Did something happen?"

(Spencer shakes her head, trying to avoid eye contact. She fears she'll let something slip if she looks at Emily in the eyes)

Spencer: "No, uh-uh. Nothing's wrong."

Emily: "Well, usually you're talkative during history. You know, you comment on what Mr. Cullen is discussing or you reply to what he says or whatever. But today, it's like you weren't even paying attention."

(Spencer looks at Emily weirdly, as if asking her how she would know this)

Emily: "We share the same class, Spencer, remember? Besides, we've been friends practically forever, so I know when something is on your mind. You can tell me, you know. I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

(Spencer shakes her head and continues going through her locker and backpack)

Spencer: "No, nothing's wrong. Just got lots of homework to do after school. Seems like it's never ending."

Emily: (chuckles) "Yeah, I hear ya on that. I guess now that we're seniors, we're gonna have lots of homework." (sighs) "Spencer, are you sure you're okay?"

(Spencer finishes with her locker and her backpack and closes her locker and zips up her backpack before looking at Emily quick)

Spencer: "Don't worry, Em. Nothing's wrong. I promise. Look, I got to get to class. Mrs. Montgomery will be upset if I'm late. She doesn't like it when students are late. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

(Spencer pats Emily on the shoulder and briefly smiles at her before heading to her next class. She can't resist her next move. She knows she shouldn't do this, but she takes out her cell phone and goes to Toby's name. She presses a button so she can send him a text)

Toby,

What's going on? Why aren't you at school? You said something about a rumor about one of the girls? Who's it about? Text me, please? I'm starting to freak out. Talk to you soon.

Spencer

(Spencer gets to English class and sits down at her spot. As she gets settled in her desk, she puts her backpack down next to her desk and takes out her English book along with her notebook. Other students come into the classroom and take their seats. Mrs. Montgomery is busy erasing what she had previously written on the board. She then writes a few things on the board that is relevant to the lecture for that class session)

Mrs. Montgomery: "Okay, everyone, please take your seats. We will begin class as soon as everyone settles down."

(As everyone finished sitting down and the final bell rings, Mrs. Montgomery is just about to start today's lecture when Toby runs in the classroom, a little out of breath)

Mrs. Montgomery: "Toby, you're here. I didn't see you earlier today, so I didn't know if you'd be in class with us."

Toby: (apologically) "Yeah, sorry, Mrs. Montgomery. I thought I'd be here last period, but something important came up and it just got done now."

(Toby gives Mrs. Montgomery a piece of paper. She looks at it, which is a tardy slip explaining that he was running late and that the principal's office is aware of it. Mrs. Montgomery looks at him and thanks him for the slip and tells him he can take a seat. Spencer looks at him during all this with an impatient look on her face. As Toby sits down, he briefly looks at Spencer and just nods at her before focusing on the teacher's lecture. Mrs. Montgomery would ask questions now and then during her lecture, to which students would raise their hand and answer the questions)

(As class nears the end, Mrs. Montgomery gives the class their assignment and tells them to have a good day. Just then, the bell rings and everyone leaves their seats and the classroom. As Toby goes to his locker, he unloads his backpack and then puts a few things in it. Spencer is at her locker doing the same thing. Toby then goes to Spencer afterwards)

Toby: "Hey."

Spencer: "Hey."

(Spencer finishes with the locker and closes her backpack)

Toby: "Sorry I didn't text you back."

Spencer: (nods a little) "It's okay. You just got me a little worried, that's all."

Toby: "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. I ended up being at the college longer than expected talking to someone at Student Services about a class I wanted to take."

Spencer: "How'd it go with that?"

Toby: (sighs) "The class I'm interested in, Wood Carpentry, is available when I'm done with school in May."

Spencer: (smiles) "Well, I'm sure you're happy about that. Congrats, honey."

(Spencer kisses Toby's cheek and just as she's about to pull away, Toby gently grabs her and pulls her into a kiss. After about a minute, they both pull away and Spencer laughs)

Spencer: "What was that for?"

Toby: (shrugs) "Nothing. Just wanted to kiss you."

(Spencer and Toby share another kiss before they pull away for good)

Spencer: "Well, you can kiss me anytime you want."

Toby: (chuckles) "That's good. Because I could kiss those lips all day."

(Spencer goes to Toby and hugs him tenderly. After she pulls away, she touches his lips with her fingers)

Spencer: "I love you so much."

(Toby grabs her fingers with his hand and puts them up to his lips, kissing them. Spencer smiles and briefly closes her eyes to feel the warmth of his soft kiss. After he puts his hand down with her hand still in his, he gives her a quick kiss)

Toby: "I love you, too, sweetie. Always and forever."

(As other students are walking up and down the hallway, Toby looks around a little before looking back at Spencer)

Toby: "Regarding the text I sent you earlier, you know, during lunch?"

Spencer: (nods) "Yeah? What's going on? You kinda got me a little scared."

Toby: "Are you done with all your classes for today?"

Spencer: (nods) "Yeah. I just had a free period, but I'm not expected to go to it being it's just study hall. Why?"

Toby: (sighs) "What I have to tell you…I would rather tell you in private. You never know who could be listening in this school."

Spencer: (scoffs) "True. Rosewood High isn't exactly known for the respectfulness of others regarding things people want kept private."

Toby: "Can we go to your place and talk privately? Unless you have any plans with Emily, Aria, or Hanna?"

Spencer: (shakes her head) "No, I don't have plans with any of them. Emily will be with Paige. Aria is gonna be at home with Mike until Ezra is done teaching for the night. And Hanna will be with Caleb."

Toby: (nods) 'Okay. Did you bring your car here to school this morning?"

Spencer: (shakes her head) "No. Hanna picked me up this morning."

Toby: (nods) "Okay, I'll take you home and we'll talk there."

Spencer: "Can you please at least tell me who the rumor is about? I'm going crazy here."

(Toby looks around him a little to see if anyone is looking at them, but all the students are either going home for the day or to their next class. Toby looks back at Spencer and looks at her sorta seriously)

Toby: "The rumor is about Ezra Fitz."

Spencer: (surprised) "Ezra? A-Aria's Ezra?"

Toby: (nods) "Yeah."

Spencer: (stutters) "W-Wh…I-I don't under…"

Toby: "Let's go back to your place and I'll explain everything."

(Spencer quickly nods and Toby leads her to his pickup so he can tell her what he knows)

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate those of you who have reviewed so far. Reviews are greatly encouraged so I know what you think. Please let me know in a review whether you want another chapter. I hope you enjoyed with what I've written so far. Please remember that this is my first story for PLL so it may not be the greatest, but I hope you'll give it a chance. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The beginning of this chapter is mainly on Aria's POV and her history with her father and Ezra and the whole relationship between all of them. Thank you to those who have reviews/followed/favorite! I appreciate it so much that you're enjoying the story. I hope to hear from all of you in what you're enjoying even not enjoying so much. I do my best regarding this story. I have more chapters written, but being I write other stories besides this, I post my updates at the same time. Thank you for being patient. I don't own any rights to the show/characters, just my own stories. **

**Chapter 3**

(School is done for the day and Aria goes home. She is dreading going home because she knows Byron will be there. He lives there, too, of course, but she feels like every time Byron talks to her, he's always gotta bash Ezra. She knows her dad doesn't like Ezra and everyone is entitled to their opinion. But it irritates her so much whenever Byron discusses Ezra. He never has anything nice to say about him. It's usually 'he's ruining your life' or 'he's gonna break your heart' or somewhere around those lines. Aria is well aware that Ezra is older than her. She's a senior in high school and Ezra is a freshman college professor. Some people ask her how she makes things with Ezra work being they're far apart in age. But, Aria doesn't care about that. He treats her like a woman, not a high school girl. She knew damn well if her father had his way, she'd be with someone her own age. Aria doesn't have anything against guys her own age, but ever since she and Ezra first saw each other, she knew they were meant to be. They have never kept secrets from each other. They have always believed it's better to be honest about everything because if they disagree about something, they can openly discuss it)

(Besides, everyone has their flaws. No one is perfect. One thing she loves about Ezra is his passion for what he does. Ezra has loved teaching for as long as she could remember. He used to be a high school teacher at her school. He was her junior high English teacher. The first moment they met, it's like there was instant chemistry. They tried to deny the attraction they both shared, but it was clear they couldn't. Ezra, of course, always treated Aria as a student when he taught the class she was in, but they both knew it was getting harder to keep things professional and she didn't wanna risk him getting in trouble: a teacher being caught with a student. As much as Ezra loved teaching English at Rosewood High School, he confessed to Aria his dream of teaching at the college and being his teaching course was English, it was natural he'd wanna continue teaching that subject. As it turned out, the summer before Aria's senior year of high school would have started, Ezra got offered the teaching position at Rosewood University as an English professor. Aria knew he really wanted to do it so she encouraged him to take the job. Ezra appreciated that about Aria; that even though they both knew if he stayed at Rosewood High School, he would have missed out on a great opportunity, so she assured him they would still make it work. And so far, they have been able to make it work)

(Aria's mom, Ella Montgomery, hasn't completely come around regarding Aria and Ezra's relationship. Ella wishes that Aria would've met someone her own age and she secretly fears that it's only a matter of time before Ezra breaks her daughter's heart. She has seen Ezra around her daughter and she can see how much Ezra and Aria love each other. When Ezra has taken Aria out to eat, he offered to have Byron and Ella join them. Byron has always felt it's just so Ezra can show off or flaunt his relationship with Aria in his face. But, in the few times that Ella did go with them, Aria and Ezra acted like a normal, regular couple who loved each other. They never flaunted their relationship and Ella had to admit she was impressed. Being Aria was young (about 16 or so) when her and Ezra first started going out, Byron immediately wanted him charged with statutory rape. He looked at Ella, as if wanting her by his side during it. Ella didn't want to go against her husband, but, being she witnessed the relationship between her daughter and Ezra, she didn't think it would be right to charge Ezra with the crime. Byron has accused Aria more than once, dozens of times in fact, that Ezra probably seduced Aria. But Aria admitted to her father that while she and Ezra have been together for more than a year, they have never had sex. They have come close a few times, but never made love. Byron, of course, didn't believe his daughter. Even though Ezra swore up and down that he has never pressured Aria and he respects her decision to wait. Byron figured being Aria has never had sex, it was only a matter of time before Ezra would look elsewhere because being Ezra's a guy, it was only natural he wouldn't want to wait for Aria to be ready. But Aria and Ezra pointed out that they've been together this long and he has never done anything she wasn't ready for. Byron didn't believe it and knew that sooner or later, Ezra would get tired of having a girlfriend who is a virgin. Ezra fought back and pointed out that if all he wanted was sex, he wouldn't be with Aria. He would be with someone his age who was 'more experienced', as Byron accused him of. Ezra then told Byron sex didn't matter to him, not as much as Aria did. Ella couldn't help but agree with Ezra on that. Byron couldn't believe his own wife was siding with his enemy. Ella told Byron it's not about taking sides. It's about knowing what the truth is versus what's your opinion and what you _think_ is the truth. Aria and Ezra's relationship was something Ella and Byron never agreed on. She did agree with Byron on one thing though: that Ezra and Aria were too far apart in age)

(Much to Aria's dismay, Byron then brought Aria's brother, Mike, into the conversations. He was certain that her brother would side with him and agree that Aria and Ezra's relationship wouldn't go anywhere because Aria was still in high school and Ezra now a college professor. But even Mike commented that since Ezra and Aria started dating, Aria has been so much happier and full of life. Before meeting Ezra, Aria was sometimes depressed because the right guy didn't come along yet and even though Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were always there for her, even they admitted she wasn't always in her cheerful mood. That all ended the day she met Ezra Fitz. Mike tried his hardest to convince Byron that Ezra was a good guy and good for Aria, but Byron couldn't be convinced. In Byron's mind, Ezra was and has always been bad news for Aria and that Ezra will break Aria's heart. Mike then knew it was clear no one could change Byron's mind. Byron vowed privately that he would change everyone's mind about the great Ezra Fitz)

(Aria goes into the house and goes into her room. She puts her backpack down and sits down on her bed. She pulls a book out of her backpack and opens it, reading it. She doesn't hear the footsteps that are in her doorway. They knock on the door frame. Aria turns her head, looking away from her book to see who the person is, revealing Byron)

Byron: "Hi, honey."

Aria: "Hi."

(Aria looks back at her book, but then she notices Byron is still in her doorway)

Aria: "Can I help you with something?"

Byron: (shakes his head) "No. I-I was just….I was just wondering how school went."

Aria: (nods) "Fine."

Byron: "How are, uh, how are your friends?"

Aria: (nods) "Fine. They're all busy with family or friends and I told Mike I'd hang out with him until 6, but I haven't seen him yet."

Byron: "Oh, Mike asked me to tell you a few friends asked him to hang out with them after school. He figured you'd probably be with Hanna, Emily, or Spencer or with…with…." (sighs deeply, looking away from Aria)

(Aria puts her book down and turns her body so it's facing Byron and she rests her feet on the floor and looks at Byron directly in the eyes)

Aria: "You mean if I wasn't with Hanna, Spencer, or Emily, I'd be with Ezra?"

(Byron folds his arms and sighs deeply looking away from Aria)

Byron: "Aria…"

Aria: (angrily) "What, dad? Huh? What is it? What do you want to say? That Ezra is no good for me? You have already made that perfectly clear. That he's too old for me? You have also made that perfectly clear. What's next?"

(Byron briefly closes his eyes and looks back at Aria)

Byron: "Aria, I don't hate Ezra."

Aria: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, no? Are you sure about that? You've practically made it crystal clear you did."

(Byron puts his hands on his hips and walks closer to Aria, frustrated)

Byron: "I NEVER said I hated him, Aria. I said I don't approve of you two together. There's a difference."

(Aria laughs incredulously, shaking her head. She looks back at Byron)

Aria: "You minus well have. Ezra has NEVER done anything to you. The ONLY thing he is guilty of is loving me. He has never treated me as a little girl. YOU have done that."

Byron: (confused) "When have I ever treated you like a little girl, Aria?"

Aria: "I'm 18 years old and a senior in high school. Since I have met Ezra, have my grades EVER slipped? Have I EVER gotten into trouble at school or with the law?"

Byron: (shakes his head, still puzzled) "What does that have to do with anything?"

(Aria gets more pissed off and gets off her bed, slowly walking to Byron)

Aria: "Ever since I met Ezra, I have never neglected my studies. I have never gotten into trouble at school or with the law. I have never failed any of my quizzes or tests. If anything, I'm doing better at them."

Byron: (scoffs a little) "Well, of course, Aria, you're doing great in school. You've always done great in school. Your mother and I have always been proud of you. I still fail to see how you seem to think that I treat you like a little girl, Aria."

Aria: "Usually, when a young woman meets a guy, she spends all of her time with him. She doesn't pay attention in school, or if she does, not as much as she should. She doesn't pay attention to her friends or her family. The point I'm trying to make is I have NEVER done any of that. Mom has even told me I'm doing better in school than I usually am. I've always done well in school, yes, but I've been on the 'A' honor roll since the beginning of my junior year. And at the beginning of my junior year is when I met Ezra. I'm almost done with school. I graduate in a few months. I have never done badly in school. There have many times where I have had trouble with my homework, but it happens. Ezra has always helped me with whatever trouble I had."

Byron: (scoffs) "Yeah, he probably gave you the answers or something when you had troubles in your homework."

(Aria starts fuming. She's tried so many times to give her dad the benefit of the doubt. But she shakes her head, clearly pissed off. She points her finger at her dad)

Aria: "You know damn well he would never do that! Even when I took his class, he never did! Oh, and in case you don't believe me…when I did have troubles, Ezra always made sure there were other students with so he would never seem to favor me. It would either be in study groups or with Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. If you don't believe me, you can ask them!"

Byron: (raises his hands) "Aria, they're your friends. Of course they would agree with you. They wouldn't go against you."

(Aria scoffs in frustration and walks to her bed and turns around, facing Byron)

Aria: "I'm just not gonna win here, am I? No matter what I say to try change your mind, you'll never believe me. You'll always believe what you want."

Byron: "Aria, it's not about winning. I-I wish you could see what's right in front of your face. As much as you don't want to admit it or face the truth, Ezra will leave you. He will get bored with you. Guys like him, if they don't get what they want, they will get tired of waiting."

Aria: "You mean sex, don't you? Because we've never had sex. Dad, if you ever tried to get to know Ezra, I mean REALLY tried to get to know him, you would know he doesn't care about that. I know this may be hard to get, but our relationship…Ezra's and mine…is about more than just sex."

Byron: (shakes his head) "Well, being you're not sexually active, I'm sure he'll get bored sooner or later. And when he does get bored, I won't be around to comfort you."

Aria: (laughs incredulously) "Oh, don't worry. I won't come to you. You know why? Because it won't happen. Ezra and I love each other."

Byron: (raises his voice) "You're too young to understand the meaning of the word. And even if you did understand, you would never get it with someone like Ezra Fitz!"

Aria: "Okay, I'm done here."

(Aria starts to get her stuff together)

Byron: "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Aria: "I can't take anymore of your constant badgering. Ezra doesn't get done with his class until 6, but I'll just go hang out with Mike or something until then."

Byron: "And interrupt his time with his friends?"

(Aria stops what she's doing and glares at Byron)

Aria: "Mike has told me many times if things ever get too crazy around here, like they are now, I'm welcome to hang out with him and his friends."

Byron: "So, you're just running away like you always do? Wow, you're showing real maturity, Aria."

(Aria finishes getting her things ready and then looks at Byron again)

Aria: "If it means getting the hell away from you, then I guess I am immature. But, at least mom understands."

Byron: "She sees the same thing I do. That Ezra Fitz is bad news."

Aria: (scoffs) "Yeah, in your heard, she does. After I see Mike, I'm going to Ezra. I will be at Spencer's tonight so don't wait up."

(As Aria walks away, Byron stands in front of her so she can't walk out of her room)

Byron: "Sooner or later, your friends will get tired of rescuing you."

Aria: (angrily) "Unlike your 'friends', mine actually care about me and they adore Ezra. I'll call mom later and tell her of my plans because I'm sure you won't tell her. Or you will tell her, but you'll twist the truth around."

Byron: (shakes his head angrily) "I have never been more disappointed in you as I am right now."

(Aria stares at him in the eyes angrily)

Aria: "That makes two of us. Now, step aside so I can go." (speaking clearly) "Please."

(Byron angrily steps aside so Aria can leave her room. He angrily shakes his head as she leaves the house)

Byron: "This isn't over, Aria. Sooner or later, I will find a way to make you see the real Ezra Fitz. And when I do, I know you'll be crying."

(Byron leaves Aria's room and goes to the study to do some work)

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate those of you who have reviewed. Reviews are greatly encouraged so I know what you think. In this chapter I did a lot of it from mostly Aria's POV and her history with both Byron and Ezra. I thought you would want some inside info regarding the history. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask them in a review or PM me or both. Please remember this is my first story on PLL so it may not be the greatest, but I hope you'll give it a chance. Thanks! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks to all of you that have reviews/followed/favorite! You are awesome. I wanted to address some of the reviews I've received in the last chapter. Some of you are upset on the way I write my story. Like I said in my previous chapters, yes, I may write my story differently than others, but this is the way I write it. It may seem weird, but I don't know how to write it any other way. Ever since I started writing my stories, I've always written it like this. Like I said before, if you ever have any questions with the story (if you don't understand something), ask me and I will gladly explain it to you as long as I don't give away future story ideas away. If I knew how to change the way I write so it's the same way other people write it, I would. But I don't. This is the way I write my stories. If you don't like it, you have the option to stop reading it. I'm glad you're reading/reviewing, but it's rude when you leave comments like saying my story is good, but my writing method isn't. I understand you're frustrated with my writing methods, but this is the way I write, so please respect it. I won't change the way I write, all I can say is if you don't like it, don't read it. For those of you that are liking my story and enjoy the way I write, this message is not for you, so please disregard it. I appreciate those of you that leave nice comments. Even if it's to tell me what you don't like about the story, I don't mind hearing it because it tells me what you like/dislike about it. Anyways, thanks for listening. I don't own any rights to the show/characters, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 4**

(Spencer and Toby are at her house in her bedroom. They put a little music on so there's some noise in the room in case someone comes in the house and hears them talking about the Ezra subject. Spencer and Toby get comfortable on her bed before she finally speaks)

Spencer: "Okay, what's going on? What's going on with this thing you heard around Rosewood College about Ezra?"

Toby: (sighs) "Okay, first off, I don't even know if it's true. It could be just that…a rumor around campus. I don't want you to get all worked up, Aria either, if it isn't true."

(Spencer nods in repliance and tells him to keep going)

Toby: "The rumor is…that Ezra is cheating on Aria."

(Spencer's eyes open wide in shock)

Spencer: "Wh-What? There…There has to be some mistake."

Toby: (sighs) "That's what I thought, too."

Spencer: (gestures) "But, that can't be right. I mean, Ezra would never cheat on Aria. He loves her."

Toby: (nods) "No, I agree with you on that."

Spencer: "Do-Do you know who started it? The rumor, I mean."

Toby: (shakes his head) "No."

Spencer: "Okay, well, how did you hear it being you weren't at the university that long?"

Toby: "I was coming out of Student Services after talking to a lady there about my major that I want to take when I go to college. As I was walking the halls to see where my classroom would be at, I heard people talking."

Spencer: "Okay, well, what did they say?"

Toby: "Someone was asking if the others heard the latest rumor. When the others asked if it was about Ezra Fitz, they said yeah."

Spencer: (nods) "Okay, what else?"

Toby: "They were talking about how Ezra was hot and everything, so they weren't surprised of the rumor. They knew that his girlfriend is 18 and a senior at Rosewood High School, so they laughed on how he was dating 'a little girl', as one girl put it."

Spencer: (fumes) "Do you know who the girl was…the one who said that about Aria?"

Toby: (shakes his head) "No, I don't. I didn't say anything to them because I didn't want them to know I was listening. I don't know when the rumor started being I was only there today. But the way the girls were talking, it's possible it's been going around for a few weeks."

Spencer: (confused) "But, if the rumors being going around for awhile, why haven't any of us heard it yet?"

Toby: "Probably because we don't ever go to the college and that's where the rumors at."

Spencer: "You would think that Ezra's heard it being he's a professor there."

Toby: (turns his head a little) "Not necessarily."

Spencer: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Toby: "Usually professors don't pay much attention to the things that student's talk about. If it's not about them, they don't care."

Spencer: "But it _is_ about him."

Toby: "My guess is…either being it's not true so he doesn't think it's a big deal or he just hasn't paid much attention."

Spencer: "Well, you'd think he did hear it because it's about him."

Toby: (agrees) "True."

Spencer: "So, what do you think we should do?"

Toby: "I-I was kinda hoping you'd know, to be honest. I didn't know whether to confront Ezra or let Aria know so she can talk to him."

Spencer: (sighs) "I say…we go to Ezra and talk to him. Because if the rumor isn't true, and I'm sure it isn't, Aria doesn't need to know. There's no sense in telling Aria if it isn't true because she might make a big deal about it."

Toby: (nods) "Okay, sounds good. We'll go to Ezra."

(A thought just pops into Spencer's head)

Spencer: "Oh, wait! Crap! We can't go to Ezra."

Toby: (puzzled) "Why not?"

Spencer: "Because Aria told me he teaches until 6 and then Aria was gonna meet up with him."

Toby: "Okay, well, what do you suggest?"

Spencer: "Ummm….Let's go to the college and see if Ezra will get done with his classes early and if yes, we'll talk to him before he sees Aria."

Toby: (nods) "Okay. Well, what time is it?"

Spencer: "Umm…" (looking at her watch) "…It's 5 o'clock right now so we'll go to his office and wait until he gets there."

Toby: (sighs deeply) "I just hope the rumor isn't true."

(Toby can tell that Spencer is a little nervous about the situation)

Toby: "Hey." (placing his hand on her shoulder) "It's gonna be okay."

Spencer: (sighs deeply) "I just hope for Aria's sake that the rumor isn't true. Because if it is, Aria will be heartbroken."

Toby: "Well, should we head over to the college?"

Spencer: (nods) "Yeah." (looking at Toby) "The faster we get there the faster we can talk to Ezra and get it all straightened out."

Toby: "Do you think we should tell her?"

Spencer: "I want to spare her any unnecessary heartache. If it's true, then we'll tell her."

(Toby and Spencer get off the bed and get their jackets. They go downstairs and walk to the front door. Just as they open the door, Aria pops up and looks like she was just about to knock)

Aria: "Oh, hey guys."

Spencer: (surprised) "Aria. Hey. What's up? I thought you said you were meeting Ezra after his classes today?"

Aria: (sighs) "Yeah, I was. I mean, I am. I just was hoping you weren't busy so I can talk to you guys."

Toby: (worriedly) "Is everything okay, Aria?"

Aria: (scoffs) "It's my dad."

(Spencer looks at Toby and then back at Aria, opening the door wider to Aria can get in)

Spencer: "Come on in, honey. We can talk."

(Aria looks at them with a worried look on her face)

Aria: "Are you sure? It looks like you were about to go somewhere."

(Spencer and Toby look at each other weirdly before looking back at Aria)

Spencer: "Oh, no, we weren't going anywhere."

Toby: (shakes his head) "Nowhere important."

(Aria studies them for a minute. She can tell something is on their minds)

Aria: "Okay, does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Spencer: "W-What do you mean?"

Aria: "You guys aren't nervous about anything unless you're hiding something or I caught you at a bad time."

Toby: (shakes his head) "No, you're fine, Aria."

(Aria studies them once more before speaking)

Aria: "Okay, guys." (seriously) "Spill it."

Toby: (shakes his head a little) "Spill what?"

(Aria can tell something's wrong and tells them to tell her)

Aria: (seriously) "Okay, if something is wrong, I wanna help. That's what friends do, right?"

Toby: (sighs) "Aria…we…"

Spencer:" We just didn't wanna worry you unless it was true."

Aria: (puzzled) "Unless 'what is true'?"

(Toby and Spencer look at each other again, this time with a worried look on their faces. Aria starts to get impatient)

Aria: "Is it about me? Whatever is on your mind or whatever the situation is?"

Spencer: (hesitantly) "Y-Yes."

Toby: (sighs & nods) "Yes, it is."

Aria: "Okay, well, whatever it is, I can handle it. I've been through hell and back with Ezra from my dad."

Spencer: "Keep in mind, Aria, we were just trying to protect you."

Toby: "We wanted to find out the truth before going to you. Because if it wasn't true, we didn't see a need to hurt you."

Aria: (nervously) "Okay, now you guys are scaring me."

Toby: (looks at Spencer) "Should we tell her?"

Spencer: (looks at Toby) "She has a right to know being it's about her."

(Aria throws her hands up in the air, getting frustrated again)

Aria: (raises her voice) "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?!"

(Spencer and Toby look at each other before meeting Aria's eyes. Spencer briefly closes her eyes)

Spencer: "It's about Ezra."

Aria: (shrugs) "Okay, what about Ezra?"

(Spencer looks at Toby, as if to tell him to finish)

Toby: "There's a rumor going around Rosewood University."

Aria: (confused) "What's the rumor?"

(Spencer and Toby glance at each other and deeply sigh)

Toby: "The rumor is…is that Ezra Fitz cheated on you."

**I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for those who read and review. It means a lot to me that you review so I know what you think of the story. Feel free to PM me with any questions, but just to let you know, if they're about parts of the story that hasn't happened yet, I won't answer them because I don't want to spoil the story for you. I will tell you whether it's about future plots. You can also leave me a review asking me the questions and if you're guests, I will answer them in my next update. Whichever you prefer. Thanks to everyone who follow/favorite! Like I said in my last chapter when you were upset at Ezra possibly cheating, things are not always what they appear. I won't say anything else about it except for that. I don't want to give away future story ideas. Thanks for reading. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, favorite so far. I enjoy hearing from you so I hope to hear more from you. Like I have said before, this is my writing style, so if you don't like it and have issues with it, please don't read and review. I understand not everyone will like my writing style. I ask that you review so I know what you think of this story. As I've also said, I hope you will continue to read because it may look bad for Ezra, but like I've said before, not everything is what it appears. I am leading up to the big real soon on what's going on. If you are patient with my and this story, you will be rewarded. I've said this many times, but if you ever have any questions regarding the story so far, please either PM or leave them in a review and I will be more than happy to answer them in the next chapter or in a PM. I am a die-hard Ezria fan and I promise you this story does get better if you're not completely satisfied with it right now. Thanks for reviewing, following, and for the favorites. I appreciate it. I don't own any rights to PLL, just my own story.**

**Chapter 5**

(Still at Spencer's house, Aria, Toby, and Spencer are still in the doorway. Aria has a shocked look on her face after Spencer and Toby just revealed what is going on around Rosewood College, that Ezra Fitz is cheating on his girlfriend. Aria looks at the two with a shocked look, her mouth wide open. She tries to speak but just stutters)

Spencer: "Come here, Aria. Let's sit down before your legs give out."

(Spencer helps Aria to the couch with Toby behind them. He offered to help, but Spencer said she was okay with Aria. When they're all seated in the living room, Spencer by Aria and Toby on the chair next to the couch, Spencer finally speaks)

Spencer: "Are you okay, Aria? Did-Did you hear what I said?"

Toby: "She's probably in shock."

(Aria snaps out of it and shakes her head before speaking)

Aria: "No, I-I'm fine. Are you sure on the rumor?"

Spencer: "Well…" (looks at Toby, then back at Aria) "I wasn't the one who heard it. Toby did."

(Aria looks at Toby)

Aria: "When did you hear it?"

Toby: "Today, when I was at the university learning more about the class I'm taking after high school."

Aria: (nods) "Okay, well, do you know who said it? The rumor, I mean."

Toby: (shakes his head) "No. I don't know how it got started or who started it. I just saw some girls discussing it when I got out of Student Services and I was on my way to the classroom where the class will be held."

Aria: (nods) "Okay. What else happened?"

Toby: "I was behind a group of girls…college girls I'm guessing because they had backpacks on…they were discussing Ezra."

(Aria bites her bottom lip a little as she asks Toby to keep going with the story)

Toby: "One of the girls asked if the others heard the rumor that was going around. When the other girl laughed and asked if it was about Ezra cheating on his girlfriend, she said yes. They all laughed when one of the girls said she wasn't surprised if it was true because they commented on your age."

Aria: (little nervously) "What did they say?"

Spencer: "Are you sure you wanna hear this, honey? You won't like it."

Aria: (shakes her head, getting upset) "No, I wanna hear it…_all_ of it."

(Spencer and Toby look at each other with a little bit of worryness in their face before facing Aria again)

Toby: "One of the girls, I don't know her, but she commented that she was surprised of the rumor because Ezra is hot and she also knew that you were 18 and a senior at Rosewood High School. They all laughed when one of them commented on Ezra dating 'a little girl' and he deserves better than a girl in high school."

(Aria can't help but get a little upset at what the girls were saying. She gets tears in her eyes, but quickly brushes them off)

Aria: (shakes her head) "I'm sure it's not true. Ezra would never cheat on me. Rumors go around schools all the time."

Spencer: (nods) "You're right. I-I'm sure it's nothing, Aria."

Toby: "We didn't know what you wanted to do about it. We were gonna talk to Ezra about it."

Aria: "But then I came and that stopped you."

Spencer: "Aria, we didn't want to hurt you until we could find out whether or not it's true. We wanted to spare you any sadness."

Aria: (smiles a little) "I appreciate that, guys. I do. But like you said were gonna do, I need to find out whether it's true or not."

Toby: "Do you want us to come with you?"

Spencer: (looks at Toby then back at Aria) "We will if you want us to, Aria. It's no problem."

Aria: (shakes her head) "No, it'll be okay. Thanks you guys, though. This is something I need to do myself. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm sure Ezra doesn't know about it or else he would have told me."

Toby: "Unless he hasn't heard about it."

Aria: (gives Toby a look) "How could he _not_ have heard it? He teaches at the college and when rumors go around like crazy, he's bound to hear it."

Spencer: "Unless all he does is teach his classes and goes back to his office."

Aria: (gives Spencer a look) "Spencer, you know as well as I do that when rumors go around, whether it's at a college or high school, everyone pretty much hears about it right away and teachers do hear about it in the hallways, hell, even in classrooms. Remember that rumor that went around on my mom that she was leaving my dad because of their huge fight at the coffee place? Of course, it wasn't true, but the way the students were asking my mom if it was true or not, she had to defend herself. Of course, my parents aren't divorcing." (scoffs) "I wish, though." (clears her throat) "But anyway, mom told the class she did hear the rumors and assured the class it wasn't true, but she thanked the class for their concern. The rumor is about Ezra, so I'm sure he heard it. The question is, why hasn't he told me about it?"

Toby: (shakes his head) "It's probably nothing and didn't want to worry you."

Aria: (points out) "Yeah, but at least he could've given me a heads up so I could've been prepared in case I did hear it."

Spencer: "True."

(Aria gets off the couch)

Aria: "Well, I need to go find out what's going on. I'll talk to you guys later when I find out what Ezra says."

(Toby and Spencer get off the couch and Spencer goes to Aria)

Spencer: "Are you sure you don't want us to come with? If you want just me, I know Toby would understand."

(Toby nods in repliance)

Aria: (shakes her head) "No, I'll be fine. But, thank you guys." (hugging Spencer and Toby) "You're the best."

(They all break free)

Aria: "Well, I better get going because Ezra will be out of class soon as I told him I'd meet him in his office."

Spencer: (nods) "Okay. Well, just know that we're here for you."

Aria: (smiles) "Thanks. I appreciate it."

(Aria gets her purse and leaves Spencer's house. Spencer and Toby look at each other with a worried look)

Toby: "What do you think will happen?"

Spencer: (shakes her head) "I don't know. But I hope for Aria's sake that it isn't true. If it is, Ezra is gonna have a lot of explaining to do."

Toby: (nods) "I know."

(Spencer puts her arms around Toby's waist)

Spencer: "I'm just glad that what Aria and Ezra might be going through would never happen to us."

(Toby puts his arms around Spencer's shoulders)

Toby: (shakes his head) "No, I never would. I love you too much. I would rather die than let anything happen to you."

(Spencer smiles as Toby gives her a sweet kiss on the lips and then they hug each other. As Aria is driving to the Rosewood College, a million thoughts are going through her head. She knew in her heart that Ezra would never cheat on her. He's told her countless times how much he loved her. But, then she remembered what Toby said about the group of college students calling her 'a little girl' being she was 18 and a senior and Ezra was 25 and a college professor. Ezra has never given her any indication that he thought she was too young. He's also never said he was bothered by the fact that she was a virgin and that they've never had sex. Usually, most guys would have a problem with that, but she smiled when Ezra said sex didn't matter to him, that he loved her whether or not they had sex. Even though Byron told her Ezra would get tired of waiting for Aria to be ready, she knew if Ezra had a problem, he'd tell her)

(When Aria got to the college, she parked near Ezra's car. She couldn't park right next to his because there were other cars next to his, so she parked close to it. She got out of her car and went inside the college, going through the side doors. As she was walking to Ezra's office, she saw students and politely said 'hi' to them or waved to them. A few of the students that Aria passed gave her weird looks. Aria wondered at first what that was about, but then she figured that it was because of the rumor. She started feeling nervous inside. She's been in the college many times to see Ezra, but this was the first time she felt incredibly nervous, especially to talk to Ezra. She kept telling herself that there was nothing to worry about. Although she knew Ezra loved her and would never cheat on her, there was a voice in her head telling her that maybe she didn't know Era as well as she thought. She tried to block that voice out, but it kept fighting to come back in her head)

(When she finally got to Ezra's office and went in, she noticed how neat it was, which surprised her considering that usually teachers tend to leave things all over the place, especially when they're grading papers, quizzes, or tests. She started looking at all the pictures Ezra had on the wall and on his desk. Pictures of his family, friends, but mostly of him and Aria. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the memories behind the pictures. When she finished admiring all the pictures, she decided to sit down on the chair across from his chair on the other side of the desk and patiently wait until Ezra showed up. He told her he'd be done with class by 6pm or 6:15pm at the latest, depending if any students had any questions for him regarding the days lecture. Aria knew Ezra was a dedicated teacher becayse he took the time to listen to all his students and took extra time to answer any questions they had for him. At 6:10pm, Aria heard footsteps coming towards the office. She wasn't sure if it was Ezra because there were footsteps before that would walk by his office. When the footsteps slowed down and noises of papers rustling was going on, Aria knew it was Ezra. After a minute or so the handle of the door knob juggled and just as Aria was gonna get up and open the door for him, the door opens and Ezra appears. He notices Aria right away and smiles)

Ezra: "Hey, babe."

Aria: (smiles) "Hi, yourself."

(Aria gets up from her chair and offers to help Ezra put down all his papers on his desk, but he shakes his head in repliance, saying he's okay. After he puts all of his stuff down, Aria gets up and goes to Ezra. Ezra gently grabs her and pulls her into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they pull away and Aria laughs)

Aria: "What was that for?"

Ezra: (shakes his head) "No reason. I've been wanting to do that since you left my place last night."

Aria: "Mmm."

(Aria leans in for another kiss and they both softly moan in pleasure. Aria slides her tongue against Ezra's lips. He immediately opens his mouth enough so she can slide her tongue in and they massage the other's tongues as they moan even more. When they break free after running out of breath, he continues to hold his girlfriend in his arms)

Ezra: "Now, _that_ is what I call a kiss."

(They laugh)

Ezra: "So, how was your day? Anything exciting happen?"

Aria: (scoffs) "If you count getting lectured by Byron…again…about our relationship as exciting."

Ezra: (sighs) "Sorry, babe."

Aria: (shakes her head sadly) "It's okay. I guess I was just hoping he would have accepted us by now."

Ezra: (scoffs lightly) "Yeah, I don't see that happening anytime soon, unfortunately."

Aria: (nods) "True."

(Ezra can tell something's on Aria's mind)

Ezra: "Hey, are you okay?"

Aria: (nods) "Yeah, I'm fine."

(When Aria doesn't give Ezra direct eye contact, he can tell she's lying)

Ezra: "Come here."

(Ezra takes her to his couch in the back of his office so they can get comfortable)

Ezra: "I can tell something's wrong. Please, tell me."

Aria: (sighs) "If it's nothing, I don't wanna worry about it, especially if it's not true."

Ezra: "Honey…"

(Ezra lifts her chin with his fingers so she's looking at him. He can tell she's nervous about telling him something)

Ezra: "We've always promised each other no secrets, right?"

Aria: (nods) "Yes."

Ezra: (nods) "Okay. If you're not happy about something, then neither am I. I love you, honey, and I want you to be able to come to me about things when they bug you."

Aria: (sighs) "I know, baby."

Ezra: "Okay, so please tell me what's got you worried. I promise I won't laugh or get mad at whatever it is."

Aria: (nods nervously) "Okay. Well, I heard something going around here at the college."

Ezra: (nods slowly) "Okay. Keep going."

Aria: "What I heard…it's about you, actually."

(Ezra leans back a little, surprised)

Ezra: "Me? Wh-What about me?"

(Aria looks at him nervously. Ezra sees how nervous she is and puts his hand on her hair, caressing it)

Ezra: "You can tell me, honey. What did you hear?"

Aria: (sighs deeply) "There's a rumor going around that…you…"

Ezra: "That I what?"

Aria: (softly) "That you've been cheating on me."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm hoping you will review and let me know what you think and how I'm doing. I'm doing my best on this story and in my opinion; it gets better as the chapters go if you have any doubts. I may not write the best regarding the story, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all who continue to review, follow, and favorite. I greatly appreciate it. I enjoy hearing your thoughts, even if you're kindly telling me what I can improve on. I apologize for not updating enough, but I hope you won't hold that against me and still leave feedback. You will find out Ezra's response to the rumor Aria told him about in this chapter. Regarding the story, I thought I'd try writing something different than what's being shown on this site, hence the summary and plot for this story. Like I've said many times in these Author's Notes, if you ever feel disappointed in this story or upset about Ezra's possible cheating, I hope you will be patient with me a little while longer as everything will be revealed shortly. Not everything is as they appear. Again, thank you all for your kind words in your reviews. It means a lot. I don't own any rights to PLL, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 6**

(Ezra and Aria are in his office at the college, sitting on his couch in the back of his office. Aria just got done telling him of the rumor she heard. She studies his face, as if trying to see what he's thinking. Ezra has a confused look on his face)

Ezra: "You-You heard there's a rumor going around that I was unfaithful?"

Aria: (nods) "Yeah. Well, okay, I'm not the one who heard it. Toby did. He told Spencer and they were gonna talk to you about it first. But, then I came to visit them so that kinda spoiled their plans and they told me. They wanted to talk to you before talking to me in case it was true."

Ezra: (shaking his head) "I hope they know it isn't true."

Aria: "Well, I'm sure they did know in the back of their head, but they wanted to make sure to spare me any pain."

Ezra: "Aria, I want you to know something."

Aria: (nods) "Okay."

(Ezra slides his hands down her hair and then looks at her seriously)

Ezra: "I would never, _ever_ cheat on you. I love you too much to ever hurt you."

Aria: (smiles) "I know you love me, babe."

Ezra: (sighs) "As much as I hate rumors, they're always bound to go around schools, even colleges. It's not the most mature thing for people to do, but unfortunately, I guess they think it's funny."

Aria: (scoffs) "Immature is more like it."

Ezra: (nods) "That it is." (confused) "How…How did Toby hear this rumor anyway?"

Aria: "Well, he went here to the college to get more info on one of the classes he wants to take when he goes to college. He wants to major in Carpentry and when he was going to the room to check it out after coming from Student Services, he was behind a group of college girls and they were discussing the rumor. Each of the girls had a comment to say on it. One girl asked the other about the rumor, to which the other girl said she wouldn't be surprised if it was true."

Ezra: (scoffs) "Gotta love gossip."

Aria: (nods) "Yeah. Anyway, they were discussing how hot you were and that you were dating 'a little girl whose in high school' while you're a professor here."

(Ezra can tell from the expression on her face that she's hurt by what the college girls were saying about her and he touches her cheek with his hand. She feels the warmth of his hand and briefly closes her eyes)

Ezra: "I want you to know something, honey."

Aria: (nods) "Okay."

Ezra: "I would rather die than cause you any pain. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I know you're hurt by the college girls' rude comments about how you're a little girl still in high school going out with an older college professor. But, please listen to me when I say I don't care that you're in high school. I don't care that you're 18 and I certainly don't care that you're a senior. You know what I see when I look at you?"

Aria: (smiles a little) "What?"

Ezra: "I see a beautiful, intelligent young woman who has lots to offer. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have found someone as warm and generous as you. I couldn't ask for anyone better to share my life with. I know you're 18, Aria. Lots of people have pointed that out to me. Your father included. But age doesn't matter to me. I don't know if it matters to you." (nervously) "I hope it doesn't."

(Aria tenderly touches his cheek with her soft hand and caresses it)

Aria: "It doesn't matter to me at all that I'm only 18 and you're 25. I know to some people we may be far apart in age, but no one important to me has told me it bothers them."

Ezra: (lowers his face a little) "Even Hanna, Emily, or Spencer or the others they're dating?"

Aria: (smiles & shakes her head) "Nope. I know they would tell me the truth if they disapproved of us, but they have never said they thought it was wrong of us to be together. As a matter of fact…" (laughs) "…they think it's so cute that we're together. They have hung around us long enough where they can see how happy we make each other. In fact, they always tease us playfully."

Ezra: (chuckles) "Oh, yeah? What do they tease you about?"

Aria: "Oh…" (sighs & smiles) "…that when we eventually get married, they better be the bridesmaids and how beautiful I'm gonna be at our wedding. Now, before you say anything, I want you to know I'm _not_ dropping any hints to you or suggesting anything. I love you and I know you love me and that's all I want right now."

(Ezra laughs and shakes his head)

Ezra: "Just when I didn't think I could love you any more…"

(Aria looks like she's thinking)

Aria: (jokingly) "Yeah, I am pretty loveable, aren't I?"

(Ezra and Aria both laugh and he starts to tickle her. She laughs and squeals in repliance. After a few minutes, they break apart and they get serious with each other)

Ezra: "Yes, you are loveable. I've loved you since I first saw you."

Aria: (smiles) "Same here, baby."

(They kiss each other. Aria breaks free from Ezra and he can tell something is on Aria's mind)

Ezra: "What is it, baby?"

Aria: "I know my father will never change his mind about us."

Ezra: (scoffs lightly) "Ain't that the truth."

Aria: "I know you told me you will fine with it before, even telling Byron you didn't care."

Ezra: (puzzled) "Don't care about what?"

Aria: (nervously) "Sex."

Ezra: (shakes his head) "No, I don't. I admit I would love to make love to you and show you how much I love you, but sex has never been an issue between us. Aria, I don't have a problem at all that you're a virgin. Whether or not we choose to make love while we're together, I honestly don't care."

Aria: (sighs) "Yeah, but you could have any girl…woman…you want and I'm sure she wouldn't mind having sex."

(Ezra puts his hands on her, one hand on her cheek, the other on her thigh)

Ezra: "You're forgetting one important thing."

Aria: (confused) "What?"

Ezra: (shakes his head) "I don't want any other woman. I want YOU. You're 'IT' for me, Aria. You always have been. Even if you choose to wait until you're 21, that's fine."

Aria: (chuckles) "Well, I don't think I'd make you wait _that_ long."

Ezra: (chuckles) "Well, you know what I mean."

Aria: (smiles) "Yeah, I do."

Ezra: (sighs) "As for Byron, I know he's your father and I would never mess with that…" (rolls his eyes playfully) "…even though I admit it would give me great pleasure."

Aria: (laughs) "Who wouldn't want to try doing something to him?"

Ezra: "I admit I was pissed off when he implied that I would leave you or be unfaithful because we haven't made love yet. I'm not sure if he's aware of this, but sex is _not_ the only thing that's in a relationship. Whoever told him that is clearly mistaken."

Aria: (scoffs) "With the way my parents fight, I wouldn't be surprised if that was always on his mind." (grossed look on her face) "Ew, did I just talk about my parents' sex life?"

Ezra: (laughs & nods) "I think you did."

Aria: (shudders) "Okay, before I get even more grossed out, can we please change the subject?"

Ezra: (laughs) "Gladly."

(Ezra places a gently yet passionate kiss on her lips. After the kiss ends, he smiles)

Ezra: "Well, being I'm done with classes for the day, what do you say we go back to my place and I'll make you supper and we'll watch a movie?"

Aria: (smiles) "Mmm…sounds perfect."

Ezra: "Is your mom or dad gonna mind you getting back home so late?"

Aria: (shakes her head) "No, I told Byron that I'm staying over at Spencer's tonight." (angrily) "He pissed me off so bad that I don't want to look at him for the rest of the night."

Ezra: "Is Spencer okay with you staying over? I know you said Toby was with her when you left."

Aria: (nods) "She won't mind. When I was on the way here to see you, I told her I'm mad at Byron and don't want to see him and she said if I wanted to stay over, I could. There have been times where her mom ticks her off and she needs a place to crash and I've always offered her my place." (chuckles softly) "I guess you could say we have little slumber parts, even though sometimes it's on a school night. But mom knows we behave."

Ezra: (jokingly) "Or so she thinks."

(Aria playfully hits him)

Aria: "Ha-ha. Funny man."

(They both laugh. They give each other a quick kiss before getting ready to leave. She tells him she'll meet him at his place being she has her car. He nods in repliance and they separately go to his apartment)

**Thank you for reading my story. I'm hoping you're enjoying it. Please review as I enjoy hearing from you and if I made any errors, please kindly correct me. Thank you! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to those who have patiently waited for an update and for reviewing/following/favoriting this story! This chapter will probably tick you off and you'll see why after you read it. I want you to know that even though things may not be going the way you think they are, something changes in Chapter 8 that will leave you stunned in a good way. I won't tell you what that is as I want to keep you tuned in. Like I've said since the very beginning and even when you question whether Ezra is a cheater, not everything is what it appears. If you ever have doubts on this story or what's going on, please remember that. I promise you that your patience will be rewarded. I just finished Chapter 9 of this story today and it will get very interesting. You'll know what I mean as you continue reading. PLEASE review so I know what you think. These reviews encourage me and inspire me to keep writing. I know I may get some negative reviews and I'm okay with that, but I hope the negative part will not be about my writing, but about the story and what you want to see have happen. I don't know how many chapters this story will be as I'm writing as I'm going. But I have big plans for it. I know this story may not be very popular, but I'm glad for those who continue to tune into it. Any ?'s, please don't hesitate to leave them in a review or PM me, whichever you prefer. I hope you enjoy the update and that you'll keep tuning in because I assure you, this story is well worth your patience. You will start getting your answers in Chapter 8, but I hope you'll let me know what you think of this update as well. I don't own PLL, but I do own the story.**

**Chapter 7**

(The next day at school, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are at one of the tables in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Toby and Caleb are sitting next to their girlfriends. As everyone's talking, Spencer and Toby privately look at each other and keep looking at the outside door to the parking lot. Toby looks at Spencer and can tell she's worried about Aria)

Toby: (sighs) "Hey." (taking Spencer's hand and lightly kissing it) "She'll be here. She still has time until first period starts."

Spencer: "Yeah, but…" (sighs deeply) "…I wish I knew if she was okay. Considering what she found out last night."

Toby: "Well, you said so yourself that she wasn't very talkative when she spent the night at your place last night."

Spencer: (shakes her head) "No, she wasn't. She pretty much went right to sleep when she got to my house. I only hope she cleared everything up with Ezra."

Toby: "I'm sure she did. In case something DID happen, though, we need to give her space. She will come to us when she's ready."

Spencer: (groans a little) "I know. I just want to be there for her because if something DID happen, she's going to be devastated."

Toby: "Are you gonna tell the rest of the gang?"

Spencer: (shakes her head) "No. I'm sure if Aria wants people to know, meaning our friends, she'll tell them herself. I admit I would like to tell them because then Aria would have more people there for her, but it's Aria's choice."

Toby: (smiles) "You're a good friend to her, Spencer. She's lucky to have someone like you in her life."

Spencer: (smiles) "I guess we're both lucky."

(They kiss before looking back at their friends, who are busily talking to each other. Spencer wasn't sure if the others heard her, but judging by the way they are talking, it's clear they didn't. Meanwhile, in Mrs. Montgomery's classroom, she's busy grading some papers when she hears a knock in her doorway. She looks away from her papers to see who it is, revealing Aria)

Ella: (smiles) "Hi, honey. Come on in."

Aria: "Am I interrupting? If I am, I can come back later."

Ella: (shakes her head) "No. Uh-uh. You're fine. The papers can wait."

(Ella gathers her papers together and straightens them up a little before putting them to the side of her desk. She tells Aria to have a seat, which she does, in a desk across from her mother)

Ella:" What can I do for you?"

(Ella rests her elbows on her desk and puts her hands together as if she's praying)

Aria: "Did dad tell you anything about what happened last night?"

Ella: "He…uh, well, he said you two argued and that you said you were going to Spencer's for the night because you needed to cool off."

Aria: "Did he tell you what the fight was about?"

Ella: "He didn't say much other than you had gotten upset from the way he was talking about Ezra."

Aria: (scoffs) "That's one way of putting it. I'm shocked he didn't tell you more or that he didn't twist my words around."

Ella: (sighs) "Aria, your father only wants what's best for you. Now, granted, he may not always do the right thing, but in the end, he does love you."

Aria: (gives her a look) "Mom, if you heard the things he said last night, you wouldn't be this understanding. He treats me like a child. I'm 18 years old. It's about time he starts treating me like it."

Ella: "Aria, I love you and you know I always will and I will always do my best to support you regarding the choices you make in life, but sometimes parents need to do things they feel are in the best interests of their kids, no matter how old they are."

Aria: "You're kidding, right?"

(Aria looks at her mother with a disbelieving look. She knew her mother didn't always approve of her choices, but she never expected her to say this)

Ella: "Aria…" (sighs) "…I went against your father when I approved of your relationship with Ezra. I still don't know if I made the right decision on that."

Aria: (jaw drops) "Mom, you've seen the way Ezra is around me. He's never done anything to hurt me or pressure me or anything. Hell, he even invited you out to eat with us to show you he's not the monster dad makes him out to be."

Ella: (sighs) "Aria, I'm not saying Ezra is bad news. And yes, I know I went out to see with you two a few times. He was very well mannered and never tried to do anything that he knows Byron or I wouldn't like."

Aria: (puts her hands up) "Okay, then what's the problem?"

Ella: "Aria, you're only 18 and a senior in high school. Ezra is 25 years old and a college professor. I've heard many things from students here at the school on how you're dating an older man. I have to be honest, I'm not too crazy about it. Now, if you think I'm not too crazy about it, think about how your father feels to hear this stuff about his daughter."

Aria: (angrily) "To be honest, I could really care less about what Byron thinks!"

Ella: (frustrated) "You know it's not nice to call your father by his first name."

Aria: (scoffs) "Mom, I love you, but please don't tell me to call him my father when he's not acting like one. Ever since Ezra and I started going out, Byron never even tried to understand or accept it. In his mind, Ezra will always be bad news for me."

Ella: "He just feels that you should find someone your own age. To be honest, I think you should, too."

Aria: (scoffs) "So you DO have a problem with Ezra."

Ella: (points at Aria) "No, I did not say that, Aria, and you know that. I think Ezra is a fine young man who is seven years older than you. Aria, there are plenty of guys your own age that you can date. If you want, I can introduce you to a few of them. They have all said how pretty you are and that they'd like to get to know you."

Aria: "Mom, in case you're forgetting, I'm with Ezra. We're very happy together and in love. I have no intention of ending things with him. I know you mean well, but I need you to understand how happy I am with Ezra. He's made me happier than I ever thought possible. I won't give that up for anyone…not even you."

(Ella looks at her daughter and deeply sighs, shaking her head. She puts her head down and rests her hands against her forehead so you can't see her eyes. After a few minutes, she takes her hands off her forehead, resting them on her desk. She looks at Aria, who's staring at her mother in frustration)

Ella: "I think it's clear that I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

Aria: (shakes her head) "No."

(Aria sighs and looks at her mother apologically)

Aria: "Mom, I'm not saying all of this to hurt you. I love you and always will. I'm not expecting you to agree with me on everything. But what I AM asking you is to at least respect my relationship with Ezra." (sadly) "Please?"

Ella: "I will respect it, but I'm afraid I can't support it. I side with your dad on this. He doesn't like the relationship, either, but he does respect it by not demanding you break up with Ezra. I know you don't like hearing that, but that's the best we can do. You're 18 and old enough to make your own decisions, but your father and I won't always like it."

Aria: (sighs) "Well, if you at least respect my relationship with Ezra, I guess that's all I can ask for. But, I will tell you one thing, mom, no matter what Byron says, he will never respect my relationship with Ezra. You may think he does, but I know he doesn't."

(Aria gets up from her chair and says goodbye to her mother before walking out of her classroom. Aria walks to the cafeteria where she sees the gang. Hanna, Caleb, and Emily see her and say hi to their friend)

Emily: (smiles) "Hey, girl!"

Hanna: "Where have you been? We were wondering about you."

Caleb: (chuckles) "I'm sure what she really means, Aria, is she was worried about you."

(Hanna looks at Caleb and shakes her head, smiling and playfully smacks him. He laughs and gives Hanna a hug. Spencer and Toby look at Aria. Spencer gives Toby a look, as if telling him she's gonna talk to Aria. Toby asks her if she wants him to come with, but she says she'll be okay. Toby nods in repliance. Aria and Spencer go to an empty classroom. After they both go in, Spencer shuts the door and she brings them to a more private spot where there's light and away from the window so no one sees them. Spencer then looks at Aria)

Spencer: "Okay, first off…are you okay?"

Aria: (nods) "For the most part, yes."

Spencer: "Can you talk about what happened? I admit I'm wondering what happened, but I will completely understand if you don't wanna talk about it."

Aria: (shakes her head) "No, it's okay. I wanna discuss it. I need to get it out to someone and being you know more about it besides Toby, I feel more comfortable telling you. I will tell Emily and Hanna later, but for now, I'll tell you."

Spencer: (nods) "Okay. Whenever you're ready."

Aria: "There are two things I need to discuss with you. Byron and Ezra."

Spencer: (puzzled) "What happened with Byron?" (shakes her head) "Never mind. Whichever topic you wanna discuss first."

Aria: "We'll discuss Byron first being that happened before Ezra."

Spencer: (nods) "Okay. Take your time."

Aria: "First off, thank you for letting me stay at your place last night." (shakes her head) "I got so tired of Byron and his holier than thou attitude."

Spencer: (confused) "What was he complaining about this time?"

Aria: (gives her a look) "What do you think?"

Spencer: (groans) "Oh, let me guess…Ezra."

Aria: "Bingo."

Spencer: "You'd think he'd get it by now that Ezra is a part of your life."

Aria: (scoffs) "Yeah, you'd think. But, of course, Byron being Byron, he had to put his two cents in and tell me yet again how Ezra is ruining my life."

Spencer: (shakes her head) "But he's NOT ruining your life. If anything, he brought more happiness into it. Everyone can see it."

Aria: (smiles) "Thanks." (rolls her eyes) "Well, almost everyone. There is one person besides Byron who doesn't exactly approve of my relationship with Ezra."

Spencer: (shrugs, confused) "Who?"

Aria: "My mom."

Spencer: "B-But I thought…I thought she was starting to be more on Ezra's side versus Byron's. Did I miss something?"

Aria: (sighs) "Like my mother pointed out to me this morning when I saw her, she respects my relationship with Ezra but she doesn't support it. She even went as far to say Byron respected it as well."

Spencer: (scoffs & rolls her eyes) "Respects it, my ass."

Aria: (raises her eyebrows) "My thoughts exactly."

Spencer: (little angrily) "He's never respected your relationship with Ezra so I don't know what the hell your mom was saying. Hasn't your mom been around this whole time when Byron voiced his so called 'concerns' to you as well as everyone else?"

Aria: (gives her a look) "Oh, yeah, she's been there and she's heard it, but it's like she's still siding with him." (rolls her eyes) "Okay, to be fair, she's been out a few times with me and Ezra and she's seen how we are together so she knows he treats me right. But that's as far as it goes. She still feels he's too old for me."

Spencer: "But he's not too old, Aria. Yeah, maybe he's in his mid twenties, but I've seen couples where the guys are a lot older than Ezra and they're perfectly happy."

Aria: (scoffs) "You should introduce them to Byron and my mom, but I doubt it'll do any good. I don't see Byron or my mother changing their minds. Mom, maybe, but _not_ Byron. He's been on our case since the beginning and I don't see that changing."

Spencer: (sighs) "I'm sorry, honey."

Aria: (smiles a little) "Thanks, Spence."

(They hug for a minute before breaking free. Spencer looks at Aria)

Spencer: "So, uh, what happened with Ezra?"

Aria: "Oh! Ezra explained everything. He said rumors tend to go around and he wasn't happy that one was about him. He doesn't know how the rumor started, but he assured me there was no truth to it."

(Spencer breathes a sigh of relief)

Spencer: "Thank god! Deep down I knew it couldn't have been true because Ezra loves you too much to ever cheat on you."

Aria: (smiles & nods) "That's what he said. He said he'd rather die than hurt me in any way. I believe him because we've been together about two years and he's never shown any hints of being unhappy in the relationship."

Spencer: (smiles) "Well, of course he wouldn't. Because there's nothing to be unhappy about. You are a beautiful, kind, funny, young woman and any guy would jump at a chance with you." (smirks) "Too bad, though, because Ezra's got you."

Aria: (laughs) "Very true! We're always there for each other, Ezra and I. I can't imagine life without him." (smiles) "Just like you can't imagine life without Toby."

Spencer: (sighs happily) "Toby and I are a perfect fit. We support each other's passions and are crazy in love."

Aria: (chuckles & smiles) "I can tell. He's always been there for you. Which is a good thing. He's a good guy."

Spencer: (smiles) "We both have very loyal and loving men, don't we?"

Aria: (shakes her head & smiles) "No argument there."

(They both laugh and share a hug before going back to the cafeteria and to their friends. Toby looks at Spencer weirdly, as if asking her if everything is okay. He's relieved when she smiles and nods, kissing him on the cheek. After school gets out for the day, Aria decides to go to the coffee shop to get herself a latte and a chocolate chip muffin. After she pays for her items, she goes to sit down at a table by the door. She gets comfortable and takes a drink of her latte while checking her phone for any messages or texts she might've received when she couldn't check it during certain times at school. As she's checking her phone, she doesn't notice when a pair of footsteps approaches her)

Woman: "Are you Aria Montgomery?"

(Aria jumps a little from the sound of the woman's voice. She looks up at the girl and notices she's carrying a book bag with her)

Aria: (confused) "I'm sorry. A-Are you talking to me?"

Woman: (nodding) "Yes. I think you're Aria Montgomery because I've seen your picture, but I wanted to make sure."

Aria: (nods slowly) "Y-Yes. Um…is there something I can do for you?"

(Aria looks at the girl confused)

Woman: "I'm sure by now you've heard the rumor going around Rosewood College about Ezra Fitz going out with a girl from the college?"

Aria: (confused) "You must be mistaken, because I'm Ezra's girlfriend. We've been dating for the past two years. The rumor isn't true."

Woman: "Yeah, I heard he had a girlfriend. But I also heard he broke up with her."

Aria: (gives her a look) "Okay, I'm sorry, but you've been misinformed. You see, the rumor about Ezra seeing another girl isn't true."

Woman: (nods) "I'm afraid it is, Aria. You see, the rumor is true. Ezra Fitz is seeing someone, but it isn't you."

(Aria puts her phone down and gets up from her chair to look at the girl in the face. She folds her arms and glares at the girl)

Aria: "Okay, I don't know who you think you are, but…"

Jessica: "My name is Jessica…Jessica Landers. And the reason I know the rumor is true is because I know the girl who Ezra is seeing."

Aria: "Okay, I'll play this game. If it's not me Ezra's seeing, who is it?"

Jessica: "Me. The girl Ezra is dating is me."

(Aria looks at Jessica in shock)

**I hope you liked the chapter! I'm curious what you thought of the chapter and the ending. Do you think Ezra is lying about the rumor and that he is cheating on Aria with this Jessica girl or is he being honest about not knowing anything? Please review so I know what you think about everything. I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts. Please let me know what you think. Like I said, there will be a MAJOR secret revealed next chapter so please don't give up on this story if the ending on this chapter is making you think that. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
